Over the last few decades, the semiconductor industry has undergone a revolution by the use of semiconductor technology to fabricate small, highly integrated electronic devices, and the most common semiconductor technology presently used is silicon-based. A large variety of semiconductor devices have been manufactured having various applications in numerous disciplines. One silicon-based semiconductor device is a metal-oxide-semiconductor(MOS) transistor. The MOS transistor is one of the basic building blocks of most modern electronic circuits. Importantly, these electronic circuits realize improved performance and lower costs, as the performance of the MOS transistor is increased and as manufacturing costs are reduced.
A typical MOS semiconductor device includes a semiconductor substrate on which a gate electrode is disposed. The gate electrode, which acts as a conductor, receives an input signal to control operation of the device. Source and drain regions are typically formed in regions of the substrate adjacent the gate electrodes by doping the regions with a dopant of a desired conductivity. The conductivity of the doped region depends on the type of impurity used to dope the region. The typical MOS transistor is symmetrical, in that the source and drain are interchangeable. Whether a region acts as a source or drain typically depends on the respective applied voltages and the type of device being made. The collective term source/drain region is used herein to generally describe an active region used for the formation of either a source or drain.
The semiconductor industry is continually striving to improve the performance of MOSFET devices. The ability to create devices with sub-micron features has allowed significant performance increases, for example, from decreasing performance degrading resistances and parasitic capacitances. The attainment of sub-micron features has been accomplished via advances in several semiconductor fabrication disciplines. For example, the development of more sophisticated exposure cameras in photolithography, as well as the use of more sensitive photoresist materials, have allowed sub-micron features, in photoresist layers, to be routinely achieved. Additionally, the development of more advanced dry etching tools and processes have allowed the sub-micron images in photoresist layers to be successfully transferred to underlying materials used in MOSFET structures.
As the distance between the source region and the drain region of the MOSFET (i.e., the physical channel length) decreases, in the effort to increase circuit speed and complexity, the junction depth of source/drain regions must also be reduced to prevent unwanted source/drain-to-substrate junction capacitance. However, obtaining these smaller junction depths tests the capabilities of current processing techniques, such as ion implantation with activation annealing using rapid thermal annealing. Rapid thermal annealing typically involves heating the silicon wafer, after implanting, under high-intensity heat lamps. Implanting or doping amorphitizes the silicon substrate, and the activation annealing is used to recrystallize the amorphitized silicon region.
As a result of the limitations of rapid thermal annealing, laser thermal annealing is being implemented, particularly for ultra-shallow junction depths. Laser thermal annealing may be performed after ion implantation of a dopant and involves heating the doped area with a laser. The laser radiation rapidly heats the exposed silicon such that the silicon begins to melt. The diffusivity of dopants into molten silicon is about eight orders of magnitude higher than in solid silicon. Thus, the dopants distribute almost uniformly in the molten silicon and the diffusion stops almost exactly at the liquid/solid interface. The heating of the silicon is followed by a rapid quench to solidify the silicon, and this process allows for non-equilibrium dopant activation in which the concentration of dopants within the silicon is above the solid solubility limit of silicon. Advantageously, this process allows for ultra-shallow source/drain regions that have an electrical resistance about one-tenth the resistance obtainable by conventional rapid thermal annealing.
One problem associated with laser thermal annealing is that the fluence provided by a laser, such as an excimer laser, can vary from pulse to pulse by as much as ±5%. The minimum fluence needed to properly activate the source/drain regions is used to determine the setting of the laser. However, as the variance from pulse to pulse increases, the laser must be set to deliver a higher average fluence to ensure that the minimum fluence needed to activate the source/drain regions is provided. Because a higher average fluence is provided, excess fluence can also be delivered to the substrate, which causes problems, such as overmelting of the source/drain regions.
Another problem associated with current methods of laser thermal annealing is that current systems employ laser spot dimensions on the order of 20 millimeters×20 millimeters. The large dimension of the laser spot serves to decrease the number of pulses the laser must fire to cover the surface area of the wafer. However, a problem with a large spot size is that the fluence density across the spot can vary significantly, and this variation in fluence density cause problems of insufficient exposure in some instances and over-exposure in other instances. Still another problem associated with employing a large laser spot is that the laser must be turned off as the laser moves from one position to the next. As such, the laser is not being efficiently utilized. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved laser anneal process that reduces variance of fluence being provided to the substrate and increases the efficiency of the laser annealing process.